Éphémère
by SessKagome and Shade Shaw
Summary: (Del gr. ephímeros) 1. adj. Se dice de algo que es pasajero o de existencia breve. 2. Angustiantes instantes en el jardín de la Cobra al ver esos pétalos rojos perderse en el aire. 3. Spoilers del libro y del episodio final. 4. Dedicado a KornatosKnight.


**Shade: **Otro nuevo corto, inspirado en el episodio final de la serie y el _momentáneamente_ trágico final de la Rosa. Por lo tanto: _spoilers, spoilers everywhere _*w*

**Disclaimer: **_El Principito_, como obra, es de Antoine de Saint-Exúpery; como serie, es de Matthieu Delaporte y Alexandre de La Patellière.

**Playlist de hoy: **_Lux Aeterna, _de **Two Steps from Hell**.

**Dedicado a KornatosKnight. **_Hecho con todo el cariño posible, espero que disfrutes ese efímero corto. _

* * *

**Éphémère**

**Created by Shade Shaw Reilly and SessKagome4Ever**

* * *

_— ¿Qué significa "efímera"?— Le interrogó nuevamente el Principito, quien como sabemos, en su vida había renunciado jamás a una pregunta una vez formulada._

— _Significa que se encuentra en permanente amenaza de desaparición. Que algún día dejará de existir._

— ¿_Acaso… acaso mi flor está amenazada por una próxima desaparición?_ — _preguntó entristecido y horrorizado el Principito._

— _Seguramente._

Esa frase, ese recuerdo del Anciano geógrafo, tan recóndito como el vacío del Universo mismo, había vuelto a aparecer en su mente, en el pleno instante de ver esos rojos y delicados pétalos desaparecer en el aire, Dios sabe a qué lugar del espacio… ¿A B-612, a su hogar? Quien sabe… Lo único seguro era que donde fueran esos pétalos, seguramente aterrizarían en algún lugar para marchitarse; y cuando eso ocurriera, su amada Rosa dejaría de existir definitivamente.

_Efímera. _Esa palabra que en un principio le había sonado tan extraña… tan extraña como las mismas "personas mayores" de esos primeros planetas que había visitado. Cuando supo el significado, no pudo menos de horrorizarse: Su dulce Rosa, era tan frágil y _efímera_ como tan bella, condenada desde siempre a una existencia breve, de la que podía esfumarse en cualquier momento… como ahora, al ver la maceta rota en el suelo.

Había gritado su nombre, desgarrado por el dolor. Tanto trabajo, tanto por lo que habían pasado Zorro y él en ese maldito planeta, tanto luchar y desgañitarse por salvarla… ¿para terminar así de esta forma? ¡Pues lo era, y justo detrás de él, estaba _la cosa_ que había hecho todo esto! Se enfrentó a la Cobra, quien increíblemente y por primera vez en su vida, se puso a tartamudear: "Yo no quería esto" ¡No quería esto! Y porque estaba celosa. ¿Todo este estúpido juego de persecución por celos? Y lo peor de todo era que… A pesar de su odio mortal, en ese momento, el Principito y la Cobra no podían ser _más_ iguales entre sí: Estos dos rivales intergalácticos habían perdido al mismo ser que habían amado fieramente y por el que había empezado todo este asunto.

Cuando todo había terminado, el Principito albergaba la _efímera_ esperanza de que todo lo que había pasado había sido una ilusión. _"Era como el genio de una botella"_ le había dicho a Zorro mientras salían a tomar la puerta que los llevaría a su planeta, cuando... vio ese pequeño pétalo rozar su hombro. ¿Sería una especie de señal?

Fue justamente una _efímera_ y _breve_ esperanza, pues el llegar a casa, solo veía un círculo de tierra árida en donde solía estar su Rosa.

Enterró el pequeño pétalo en el agujero de tierra de B-612. No sabía si eso llegaría a funcionar realmente, sí la Rosa emergería de la tierra, pero al menos, él tendría un recuerdo de ella, cerca suyo y para siempre.

La regó y la cubrió con el biombo, como había hecho cuando estaba con vida; la observaba sentado en sdu silla y Zorro echado a su lado, casi ni sintiendo como los días y las noches pasaban, pues prefería recordarla cuando estaba viva, sonriente y floreciente, agitando sus rojos pétalos a los rayos del sol, o cuando ella le decía lo muy feliz que se sentía con él, observando las puestas de sol juntos... El Principito se quedaba absorto mientras contemplaba el pequeño montículo, sin dejar de evocar los felices tiempos con su Rosa... Hasta que, un buen día, oyó los gritos de Zorro:

Había emergido. Su amada y _efímera _Rosa había vuelto a _nacer. _

_Todo en esa vida es efímero, pero también es eterno... La Rosa es un buen ejemplo. También lo es el amor que se tenían ella y el Principito: Renace una y otra vez. _

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**


End file.
